Heartstrings
by Purple Archer
Summary: Hermione receives a heart transplant and falls for the donor's beloved even though she's engaged. Who will she choose the man she's loved her whole life or the man whom her heart is yearning for? Summer Scent inspired.
1. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Summer Scent. I wish I owned Minwoo, though...**

This story is inspired by my favorite kdrama "Summer Scent". I borrowed the theme from Summer Scent. My actual idea is that every character in Summer Scent has a counterpart in HP but it can't be done. For those who had seen Summer Scent, you'll know why HGSS won't fit exactly in it. This is my 3rd fanfic.

* * *

Heartstrings 

Chapter 1

It was over. Voldemort had finally been defeated by Harry Potter, but that did not end there. There were many lives perished and others seriously injured. Hermione Granger was one of the injured.

She was rushed to an emergency room in St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron were fighting tooth and nail to enter the emergency room. They were both protesting to the Healers.

"Let us in! We need to see her!" shouted Ron.

"No. She's in a very critical state. But we can assure you that we are doing the very best we can to cure her," said the Healer.

Harry and Ron's protests had subsided but they were still much tensed about the safety of their best friend.

Ron paced around the hall while Harry sat on a chair with his hands on his face. "She doesn't deserve this pain," said Harry.

Ron stopped pacing. "I know, mate. I want to see her again. I want to be married to her," he said helplessly. He collapsed on a chair near Harry. "I ought to kill Malfoy for what he did! His spell went through her heart!"

"Malfoy's dead. I saw his body. Someone killed him," said Harry in a hollow voice.

"Harry, I love Hermione so much. I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her."

"Good thing you proposed before the battle."

"It was the best decision I've ever made," said Ron quietly.

An hour later, a Healer went out of the operating room. "Miss Granger's heart is very weak. It was severely damaged by the spell. She needs a heart donor before her heart stops functioning," said the Healer.

"B-But where can we find a donor?" asked Ron shakily.

"We have a list of heart donors. We have to see if the donor's heart is compatible with her body."

"Please do everything you can. She helped save the Wizarding World. She deserves to live!" said Harry.

"We'll do our best Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," said the Healer firmly. He went back to the OR, leaving Harry and Ron more tensed than ever.

"Why does this have to happen to her?" Ron growled. He punched the wall in frustration. Harry said nothing but he sat on a chair and he felt tears stinging his eyes. The two of them were quiet for a while when Albus Dumbledore rushed to where they were.

"Professor! Hermione's in trouble! Her heart's very weak and she needs a donor!" said Ron in a strangled voice.

"Does she have a donor now?" said Dumbledore.

"No, not yet. The Healers are still finding a compatible heart with hers," said Harry in a choked voice.

A Healer emerged out of the OR with a smile on his face. "We've found a compatible heart with Miss Granger. We're now going to transplant the donor's heart to her body."

Ron exhaled greatly. Harry stood up and beamed at the Healer. "Thank you so much."

"The heart transplant's a magical method so she will have a greater chance to live," said the Healer. "We'll be starting the operation now." He nodded at Harry and he left.

"Will you be alright here? I have to go to Hogwarts and attend to some matters. I will come back here as soon as I can to check Miss Granger's condition," said Dumbledore.

"We're alright. We'll tell you if anything happens," said Harry.

"I'm sure, she will live through this. She's a strong girl," assured Dumbledore.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Ron.

"I have to leave now." Dumbledore gave them an encouraging smile and he departed.

After two hours, the Healer emerged from the OR. "I have great news for you! The heart transplant had been successful!" the Healer announced.

"Thank you very much for saving our friend," said Harry sincerely.

"Can we see her now?" asked Ron eagerly.

"No, not yet. We have to transfer her to a private room and then you can stay with her until she fully recovers," the Healer replied.

When Hermione was transferred to her room, Harry and her fiancé Ron stayed by her side for the entire night. When morning came, Hermione was stirring. She raised her arm while muttering something incomprehensible. Her eyes were still closed. Ron, who stayed awake all night, noticed this and roused Harry from his nap.

"Harry, what's happening to her?" demanded Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry sounding worried.

Ron took Hermione's outstretched hand and clasped it gently. "It's okay, Hermione. You're okay now," said Ron.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked blearily at her surroundings. "Where…am…I?" she asked weakly. Her eyes focused on Harry and Ron who were standing at her sides.

"You're in St. Mungo's, Hermione," said Harry.

"I'm not dead, am I?"

"No. You're not dead. You were saved," said Ron.

"But…my heart. It was broken. I remember it. Lucius Malfoy hit a curse at my heart. My heart was greatly weakened. How could I survive that curse?" whispered Hermione.

"You had a heart transplant. The Healers replaced your old heart with a compatible one from a donor," replied Harry.

"But who was my donor?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "We don't know who. The Healers didn't tell us. And we were more worried in getting you saved than knowing who your donor was," said Ron.

A frown creased Hermione's tired face. "But I have to know! I have to thank at least the donor's family for giving me a second life," whispered Hermione indignantly.

"Hermione, you have to rest. We will find out who was your donor," assured Harry.

Hermione sighed. Even though she had been lying in bed, she felt really tired. She looked at Ron. "Ron, I never took off the engagement ring even in battle," said Hermione softly. She smiled at him. Ron kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was going to lose you," mumbled Ron.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. And you too, Harry." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Harry gently. "You never wanted it to happen."

Ron brushed her tears and said to her: "Don't think about it anymore. You have a new life. That's all that matters."

Hermione smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Sleep took over her.

* * *

"You were never fit to live in this world, Mudblood," a cruel voice announced. Hermione gasped. Lucius Malfoy was standing a few feet from her. His wand was directed towards her. She aimed a spell towards Malfoy but he was too quick for her. A red beam shot out from his wand and penetrated through her chest and into her heart. Hermione dropped her wand and clutched her heart. The pain was so intense that she was falling to the ground. She caught a glimpse of a man aiming a Killing Curse at Malfoy but she did not know who. When she hit the ground, her eyes struggled to open. A blurry face of a man emerged from her view. She stretched her hand and said….

"Is she awake?" a voice somewhere had said.

"Be quiet!" someone hissed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She saw Harry and Ron with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Surprise!" they said. Hermione smiled at her visitors.

"We were so worried about you!" exclaimed Ginny. "It's a good thing you're alright now."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"Actually, we're here to tell you the good news," piped up Neville.

"What is it?" said Hermione curiously.

"Miss Granger, would you like to fill in the post of Charms?" asked Dumbledore. "I understand that you recently completed your apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick before the war and now he's retiring."

"Well?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Hermione happily.

"That's not all. I will be teaching Herbology," said Neville proudly.

"And I'm the new librarian," said Luna dreamily.

* * *

Hermione was released from the hospital two days after. The Healers advised her to have a regular check-up with them to ensure her heart was working properly. The following week, she would go to Hogwarts to start her new job. Hermione stayed at the Burrow first where Harry was also staying.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on a bench outside the house. It was now evening. Hermione looked upwards and gazed at the sky. She sighed. "I can't believe I got a second life," she commented. She looked at Ron.

"Thank Heavens for that! I also can't believe you said yes to my proposal!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione giggled. "I was waiting for you to ask me anyway."

"You did?" asked Ron.

"Yes I did, Ron," she said. "I thought the Gryffindor courage would never show in you. But it did." She smiled at him.

Ron put his arm around her. "Tomorrow, Harry and I will be training as Aurors. And you will be teaching at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous…"

"What? Hermione Granger? Nervous for Hogwarts?" said Ron incredulously.

She scowled at him. Ron just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine," said Ron breezily. "Just watch out for Snape…"

Hermione did not hear him anymore. For some reason her heart beat faster.

* * *

Review please... 


	2. Encounter

**Here's a new chapter...**

**Thanks to KellyRoxton.**

**To Wafledreams: thanks you for supporting me! You know I so love Summer Scent! Maybe I could make a My Girl version! Haha...  
**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2

A loud knock echoed in the dungeon. No one answered. Again, he knocked. The sound reverberated through the room – still, no answer. The man muttered a spell so that the ward from the entrance was lifted. He opened the door and his eyes traveled across the room, searching for someone. He smiled in recognition when he saw a younger man sitting behind his desk and staring intently at a necklace in his clasp.

"Severus, there you are. I have been knocking at your door and you did not answer," Albus Dumbledore said.

Severus Snape did not look up but instead continued to stare at the necklace. The headmaster cleared his throat loudly. Snape's head jerked and he suddenly realized that Dumbledore was right in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Snape flatly.

"It's over, you know. You must move on. She wouldn't like that," said Dumbledore softly.

"What do you know about it?" snapped Snape. "It's my entire fault that she died."

"Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault."

"Yes it was! I should have protected her. I should have never left her alone in her house. I should have placed stronger wards! I should have done something!" Snape banged his fist on the table.

"She's dead. Clutching that necklace would never bring her back," Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape was quiet for a moment. He stared at the necklace. It was given to him by his beloved – Eunice. She was killed by the Death Eaters when Voldemort found out eventually that he was a spy.

"Eunice loved me for who I am. She was a very good person. Before she died, she told me to donate her heart so that she could save another person's life," said Snape reminiscently.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have to tell you something. It concerns Eunice's heart."

"Was it now given to someone else?"

"Indeed. The Healers told me that a young lady recently received a heart transplant and Eunice's heart was compatible with her body. Now, Eunice's wish had finally come true. She saved another person," said Dumbledore.

Snape smiled in spite of himself. At least he knew that a part of Eunice still survived. "Who was the recipient? I would like to meet her."

"I'm sorry Severus. I do not know. The Healers did not tell me her name. Maybe someday you will meet her." Dumbledore smiled benignly.

The new staff – Hermione, Neville, and Luna were welcomed by the old professors. Hermione, Neville, and Luna were directed to the staff room where they were given an orientation by Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore was speaking to the three, Hermione smiled to herself. _I've finally got to be what I wanted – a teacher. I hope I can fill Professor Flitwick's shoes. He's a great teacher. _She was not bored by the orientation but her eyes roamed around the room. She looked at her fellow professors and her eyes widened in shock. _Professor Snape isn't teaching! But who's teaching Potions?_ She raised her hand interrupting Dumbledore's caution in handling first year students.

"Where's Professor Snape?" she asked. Neville and Luna looked at her surprised. They too looked around the staff room and noticed that he was indeed missing.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Why, I never thought no one would notice him missing!" He chuckled. The other professors snorted. "If you really want to know, my dear; he's in his office. He didn't want to attend."

"Oh," was all Hermione said. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _Why on earth am I looking for Snape? It's not like he's my favorite teacher. I should be sorry for myself I'm teaching alongside with him! _She thought.

After the orientation, she was showed to her quarters. While Hermione was arranging her belongings, an owl was tapping her window. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

She sat on the chair behind the desk and opened the envelope.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As you may know from your last check-up with me, your heart is functioning well but it still needs constant care. Your body does not recognize your heart as its own so your white-blood cells will attack it knowing it's a foreign object._

_You have to drink a Heart Potion everyday so that your body will not reject your new heart. You can buy this at an apothecary but if you would rather make it, I've listed the ingredients and the instructions in making the potion. _

Below was a list of instructions and ingredients for the potion.

_Please see me a month from now for your regular check-up._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Healer Smethwyck_

Hermione sighed. Her life was not going to be as normal as she hoped. She touched her chest and felt her heart beating. The price of having a second life was drinking a potion for the rest of her life. "It's better than being dead," she mumbled. Tears fell down form her eyes. They were not tears of loneliness but tears of gratefulness and happiness.

She got up and dried her eyes. She had to prepare the potion and that meant getting the ingredients.

Hermione took her coat and went to Hogsmeade to buy the ingredients. When she was done, she entered Hogwarts and went to the corridor leading to her room. When she turned to a corner, she slightly gasped when she nearly collided to Snape.

"Be careful, Miss Granger!" he snapped.

"It's Professor Granger," she retorted. "I'm sorry. It was a blind corner."

"You're teaching here?" said Snape sarcastically.

"Yes I am. I'm teaching Charms." Hermione inclined her head.

"Well, good luck to you." Snape said and he proceeded walking.

"Professor Snape, why didn't you attend in the orientation?" she asked.

Snape stopped in his steps. "It was none of your business," he said coldly. "Good evening, Miss Granger," he added as if to make up for his coldness.

"It's Professor Granger," said Hermione irritably.

As they were walking in opposite directions, Hermione could not understand why her heart was beating so fast. She stopped in her tracks. "Why am I feeling this way? I did not run. Was it because I talked to Snape?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction, Snape also stopped in his tracks. _Why do I feel this way? I felt something different…about her. _He thought. He shook his head and went to his quarters. He wanted to drown his thoughts of Eunice with a bottle of wine.


	3. Hurt

**Thanks to all who reviewed so far. :) **

**Here's a new chapter... hope it's worth the wait.**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 3

At 7 am, Hermione went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She sat next to Luna who was eating muffins.

"Good morning Luna," greeted Hermione.

"Morning," said Luna thickly as she was chewing muffins.

Neville arrived and pulled out a chair between Luna and Professor McGonagall who beamed at him. Neville returned it with a shy smile.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully. "As you may know, tonight students will be arriving. We'll have a staff meeting after breakfast." He smiled at the staff and continued to eat bacon and eggs.

Hermione felt someone was missing in the staff table and true enough, Snape was not there. _Why must I go looking for Snape again? Was he sick?_ She mused. She suddenly felt worried. A sharp poke brought her back to focus.

"Are you listening to me, Hermione?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna. What were you saying?" said Hermione apologetically.

"I'm telling you about the new Potions and Charms books that arrived in the library. Maybe you should see them." Luna's dreamy eyes became concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But have you seen Professor Snape?" said Hermione.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Oh it's not what you think! You said there are Potions books that arrived. Maybe he should check them out too," babbled Hermione.

Luna giggled. "Whatever you say Hermione! If you really want to see him, he's in his office. Or maybe you could wait for the staff meeting. I'm sure he'll come."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, of course."

* * *

But Hermione could not shake her worries. She went to the kitchen to get tea, bread, and jam to bring to Snape. She set them on a tray and levitated them towards Snape's office. When she arrived at his office door, she knocked tentatively.

"Who is it?" came Snape's voice.

"It's me, Hermione."

"Go away."

"Will you please let me in? I brought you something."

He did not answer. She opened the door and found Snape at his cluttered desk. He had a bottle of Firewhisky beside him and he seemed to have a hangover.

Hermione marched up to him and set the tray on his desk. "Professor, what do you think you are doing? Why didn't you show up at breakfast? That's why I came here to bring you some," she fussed.

Snape fixed her a withering glare. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" Poison glazed every word.

"But I wanted to bring you breakfast and to tell you that there will be a staff meeting in an hour," said Hermione, braving Snape's glare.

"I can take care of myself, Miss Granger. Now go away," said Snape coldly.

"I'm Professor Granger, remember?" she said patiently. "I'm teaching here now. I hope being drunk doesn't make you an amnesiac."

Snape stood up abruptly and made Hermione jump away from his desk. He went over to her and clutched her arm harshly.

"Miss Granger, do not make me hurt you. I told you to go away. I don't need your help. I don't need your kindness. Hell, I don't even need you!" Snape growled while Hermione's eyes filled with tears at the hurt of his words and his grip on her arm.

She yanked her arm away from him. "Bastard," she said angrily. She went out of his office and slammed the door behind her.

Snape stood there looking livid. _How dare she go to my office and act so kindly? If she was trying to impress me or to be in good terms with me then she have another thing coming! _He could not be nice to her, after all that he did to save her. She must not know.

He did not need her eternal gratitude, seeing her alive was enough. But the part that hurt him was he could save Hermione but not Eunice so he felt resentment at Hermione. He looked at the tray that Hermione left; his eyes softened. Eunice always did that. She would bring him tea, bread, and jam. His eyes widened at what he saw. Hermione brought the exact things.

"It's coincidence," he said. He sat behind his desk and ate while thinking of Eunice. He suddenly felt something tugging at his heart. He instantly remembered Hermione's tearful eyes.

_Why do I suddenly regret what I did to her? I've insulted her a thousand times and reduced her to tears while she was in school but I felt no remorse__for it. Why now?

* * *

_

An hour later, Snape rushed to the staff room and found all the professors already seated and listening to Dumbledore.

"Good for you to join us Severus." Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat. Snape sat in his chair which was directly opposite Hermione. He caught her eye but all he got was an icy stare.

"As I was saying before Severus's entrance, all teachers must be present at the Welcoming Feast. Hagrid, fetch the first years from the train and Minerva, lead the first years to the Hall for the sorting…"

Hermione could not focus. Hot tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Snape stole glances at Hermione. Her head was bent and he was sure that she was not listening at Dumbledore. _Had I hurt her that much?_

"…That's all everyone. Have a pleasant day," said Dumbledore as he wrapped up their meeting.

Snape looked at Hermione's hurt face. She was determinedly not looking at him. He was about to talk to her when Hagrid and McGonagall went and talked to her. She smiled at them weakly.

"Severus, I think something's wrong with Hermione. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" said Dumbledore kindly.

"Omniscient as ever Albus," said Snape darkly. "How did you know?"

"Well, the house-elves told me that she brought you breakfast. And I caught a glimpse of her crying; I noticed she came from the corridor leading to your office." Dumbledore peered at him through his glasses. "Care to tell me what you did to make her cry?"

Snape threw up his hands as if in defeat. "I lost my temper on her. I shouldn't have. I just had a bad day…as always," he added bitterly.

"You know what to do Severus. You're a grown man," said Dumbledore. He patted Snape's back as he went out of the staff room with Hagrid and McGonagall, leaving Snape and Hermione behind.

Hermione stood up and went for the door but Snape held her back. "Professor Granger, wait."

"It's Professor Granger now, isn't it? Leave me alone!" Hermione spat.

"I have to talk to you."

"About what? To tell me that I'm just a dirt on your shoe? I don't want to hear anymore because I've heard enough!" Hermione looked daggers at him and left him alone in the staff room.


	4. Forgiven

**Here's a new chapter. :) Please review after reading. **

**Have a happy and prosperous new year to all of you!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Later that night, students began arriving at Hogwarts. Old students greeted each other and new students waited anxiously for the Sorting. As usual, Professor McGonagall assisted the Sorting Ceremony. New students were sorted into their proper Houses. When everything was in order, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Immediately, students fell silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore beamed at the students. "This year, we have new faculties here in the staff table. We have a new librarian, Miss Luna Lovegood." Everyone clapped while she stood up in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Neville Longbottom, our new Herbology professor." Neville raised a shaking hand and smiled nervously.

"Last but not the least, our charming Charms professor, Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and stood up. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Let us not deprive ourselves of food. Everyone, dig in!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

At the staff table, Hermione was avoiding Snape's eye at all costs. Luckily, she was not seated next to him but he was one chair apart from her – Luna was in the middle of them.

Snape sipped his soup but he found it particularly bland. He turned to Luna. "Ms. Lovegood, could you please get the salt from _Professor Granger._" Luna raised an eyebrow and got the salt shaker from Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione snapped up from his emphasis on her title. "Really, Professor Snape. Are you insinuating something?"

"No, I am not. I am merely calling you by your proper… title."

Hermione was about to retort but Luna kicked her under the table so she glared at Snape instead. She finished early and bade everyone at the staff table goodnight.

Dumbledore who was sitting next to Snape spoke to him quietly. "Did you apologize to her?"

Snape snorted. "No, that arrogant little know-it-all became overdramatic. I was about to…" He heaved a sigh. "…apologize but she shouted at me like a drama queen. You know what? I don't really care if that girl will hate me for eternity. I have experienced hatred my entire life. Hers wouldn't make a difference," he said bitterly. He stabbed at his meal.

"It will make a difference. She respected you, didn't you know? Earning someone's respect is hard. You had hers from the beginning and she has never hated you, well… until now."

Snape frowned. She respected him? He was about to ask Dumbledore how he knew but knowing the man, he did not ask anymore.

Students began to file out of the Great Hall and the teachers followed suit.

* * *

As Snape was walking towards the corridor leading to his quarters, he thought about what Dumbledore had said. _She respected you, didn't you know?_ What on earth possessed Granger to respect him? He was a mean person and a Death Eater to boot. Maybe she saw something in him that anyone could not possibly see. And what was that?

He stopped walking. He was in the corridor to her quarters. Would he apologize to her? He walked towards her door. He paused at the door thinking of what he was going to say. He stood there for about a minute and decided against it. He was a Slytherin for goodness sake! He was not that low to apologize, after all she started it. He strode down the corridor angrily for letting his guard down.

When he arrived at his quarters, he sat down behind his desk and prepared lessons for tomorrow. It was nearly midnight when he finished. He dragged himself to his bed and slept fitfully.

He dreamed of Eunice, her long brown hair dancing with the wind. She was waving and smiling at him. As he approached her, she turned her back to him.

When Snape turned her around, he gasped. Instead of Eunice, he saw Hermione with her tear-filled eyes. "You should have never saved me when you hate me for being alive!" she said hurtfully.

Then, the scene changed. No more was the flower-covered field. What he saw was the graveyard where the final battle took place. Hermione was no longer in front of him. She was on the ground gasping for breath. Snape knelt down and held her outstretched hand.

Then, Snape awoke. The dream was still vivid. He pushed himself out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. He looked in the mirror contemplating what he had dreamed.

_You should have never saved me when you hate me for being alive._ What the dream Hermione said rang through his mind.

_I never hated her. If I kept her alive just to spite her then I really should have never saved her. _He thought. He stared at his dripping face and made a decision.

* * *

After doing his morning routines, he went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Hermione already there, reading the Daily Prophet while sipping a cup of tea.

Snape sat at Dumbledore's side and ate breakfast quietly while occasionally stealing glances at Hermione. "I must be mad to let go of my pride," he mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled serenely at him. "It's best you do it now," he said quietly.

"I'm gonna do it – away from prying eyes," he said in gritted teeth.

"Good luck Severus. I hope she accepts it." Dumbledore stood up and left the hall.

After finishing her breakfast, Hermione rose up from her seat and walked out of the hall. Snape stood up from his seat and followed her to the empty Charms corridor.

"Professor Granger, I have to talk to you!" he called out.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to him, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"I…." he faltered. _I must be mad to do this! _He thought. "I… I- um… I"

"Well Professor Snape, it seems I have rendered you speechless," she said smirking.

"Professor Granger, I must say that I'm…" his voice trailed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"It's okay, Professor Snape," she said softly.

"What?" Snape said, completely bewildered.

"I said it's okay. I know you're trying to apologize," she said while trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh… But how did…?"

"It doesn't take Professor Trelawney or any other Seer to know what's on your mind. I can tell you're apologizing," she said. "And you're really bad at that," she added.

A red tinge appeared on Snape's cheeks. He did not know whether to laugh or to hex her.

"You should thank me Professor. I just saved your pride," she said teasingly. She smiled at him and walked away.

Snape was rooted to the spot. "That little know-it-all," he grumbled. Fortunately, Hermione did not see him because he smiled in spite of himself.


	5. Conversations

Hi everyone! I should have uploaded this last week but I think there was a server problem here in FFnet. Anyway, no harm done. I'm still able to upload the new chapter.

And yeah, I'm gonna be 18 on the April 20. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Conversations

On a late Saturday morning, Hermione woke up to hear an owl pecking on her window. She yawned and got up from her bed reluctantly. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

Hermione recognized at once Ron's handwriting on the envelope. She smiled and opened it excitedly. Ron had written that he and Ginny would come to Hogsmeade in the afternoon for their get-together.

She walked over her desk and found a tray of breakfast. _Professor Dumbledore must have ordered the House Elves to bring me food. _She mused. She ate her breakfast while thinking happily of her meeting with Ron and Ginny. She had not seen them for weeks – especially Ron.

She instantly thought of Severus. Being around him made her feel not miss anything or anyone. She did not know why but his presence completed her.

Hermione shook her head abruptly. _What am I thinking? I love Ron and I definitely miss him! I can't wait to see him later._

After she finished her breakfast, the tray magically vanished to the kitchen. Hermione went to the bathroom to get herself ready.

* * *

That Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students. The streets were full of them. Several of them waved and greeted Hermione as she was walking towards the Three Broomsticks. 

She opened the door and immediately spotted Ron and Ginny because of their prominent red hair.

Ginny flicked her eyes to the door where Hermione was standing and called her over. Ron turned and his whole face lit up.

Hermione went to the table and embraced Ginny. "Oh Ginny! I missed you!"

She turned to Ron and hugged him too. "I missed you so much, Hermione," Ron said huskily. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled at him meekly.

"So, how you've been?" asked Ginny as they sat down.

"Fine. I'm really fine. I really love teaching," answered Hermione as if she were on an interview.

"Ron and I have a surprise for you," said Ginny excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Mum and the rest of the family planned a party for us," said Ron. He took Hermione's hand. "It's an engagement party."

Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny's expectant faces. She frowned. "Why do we need an engagement party?"

"Oh Hermione, don't be such a wet blanket!" exclaimed Ginny. "We just want to celebrate your engagement with Ron. Your love survived in the war. And Ron didn't really prepare when he proposed to you, did he?" she added somewhat shrewdly.

"Erm… yes," Hermione said uncertainly. Ron flushed.

"So you see, it's just all too well to have a party," Ginny insisted.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione smiled at him and turned to Ginny. "Sure, we'll have that party," she said giving into Ginny.

"Great!" said Ginny happily.

"Well, I guess I better get on with the invitations. Of course, Harry should be there… Wait, where is he?" asked Hermione.

"He can't go out today. But when he sees you, he says he'll apologize to you on bended knees," said Ron solemnly.

Hermione giggled. "Tell him he better write to me this instant."

Madam Rosmerta arrived with their drinks. As usual, Ron's eyes followed her while Hermione cleared her throat loudly. Ron snapped up and gave a fake cough.

"Hermione, I am so glad I'm going to be your sister-in-law!" said Ginny smiling. "And I promise I'll be the best auntie your kids will ever have."

Ron flushed and coughed for real this time. Meanwhile, Hermione nearly choked form her drink. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. It's not too early to think of kids!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, we're not even married yet," Ron countered.

"Whatever you say," said Ginny loftily. Hermione laughed.

The afternoon turned out to be a great one. Hermione was so happy she was with them talking about their friendship, Harry, their jobs, their future plans, the weather, and when Ron started talking about Quidditch, Hermione reminded him it was already 4 PM.

Ron got the hint and they paid for their drinks and went outside the Three Broomsticks. They reminisced while they were walking and chatted and laughed once more.

At around 5 o'clock, Hermione told them that she had to go to the castle. She bade Ron and Ginny goodbye and the both of them Apparated.

As Hermione was walking back to Hogwarts, she passed by a shop where something caught her eye. Mesmerized by it, she approached the shop keeper and asked, "How much for these calla lilies?"

* * *

Snape trudged down the corridor towards the staff room. Dumbledore said there was an announcement but he did not take it seriously until a student messenger came knocking at his office.

When he forcefully opened the door, he squinted at what he saw. The once-empty vases were filled with calla lilies and in the corner of the room; a brown-haired woman was arranging the flowers. His heart wrenched painfully at the sight.

"Eunice?" he called out uncertainly. But when she faced, it was Hermione.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione frowned.

Snape straightened up. "Professor Granger, I didn't realize you were there." His eyes traveled on the almost-empty staff room. "I thought there was a meeting. Where are the rest?" he said sharply.

"They're coming. We're a bit early, I think."

Snape went to his chair while still watching Hermione arrange the flowers. Eventually, Hermione found his attention uncomfortable.

"Is anything the matter, Professor Snape?" Hermione exhaled slowly.

"Have calla lilies always been your favorite?"

Hermione found this question strange but she replied politely. "I like them well enough." She faced him with a bemused expression. "Do you like them?"

"They're fine. They remind me of…something." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She sensed his uneasiness in their so-called conversation. _He started it. _She thought grudgingly.

Hermione sat near him while she looked at him questioningly. "Do the flowers remind you of someone?"

Snape avoided her gaze but Hermione pressed on. "The name you called earlier. You said it was Eunice. Who is she?"

"With pleasantries aside, I can't share this with you."

"I understand, Professor." Hermione looked at her lap. Her cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment. They might have patched things up but they were not friends. Around him, she still felt like a student but she wanted to get close to him.

Nevertheless, she regained her composure. "Professor, I may be asking too much but…"

"Go ahead."

"I… Erm… I'm inviting you to come to my engagement party. I'm inviting the rest of the staff too. Mrs. Weasley planned it so I had to go along with it," she babbled.

"I might consider it. Thank you for the offer," he said coldly.

No one said anything anymore. The atmosphere around them seemed very awkward. They avoided each other's gazes.

The other teachers filed into the room. Both of them were still silent because of their awkwardness and sudden indifference at each other. Only when Professor McGonagall sat at the middle of them, they regained consciousness of their surroundings.


End file.
